Conventional sport shoes, such as golf shoes, soccer shoes or baseball shoes, require good grasp to the ground. Thus, spikes extend from an underside of the outsole, and the spikes cut into the ground to provide a reliable grasp. A conventional spike assembly is shown in FIGS. 5 to 7 and generally includes a base 32 which is embedded in a recess defined in the underside of the outsole 20 of the shoe, and a spike member 33 is connected to the base 32. The base 32 includes a disk 321 with a tubular portion 322 extending from a center thereof, and a spiral groove 323 is defined in an inner periphery of the tubular portion 322. A plurality of protrusions 324 extends radially from the outer periphery of the tubular portion 322. The spike member 33 includes a disk 331, and a screw portion 332 extends from a center of the first side of the disk 331. A plurality of blocks 333 extends from the disk 33 and is located around the screw portion 332. Each block 333 includes a curved protrusion 334 extending therefrom which faces the screw portion 332. Spikes 335 extend from the second side of the disk 332.
When screwing the screw portion 332 with the spiral groove 323 of the tubular portion 322, the curved protrusions 334 are stopped by the protrusions 324 on the base 32. Thus, the user has to use a tool to rotate the spike member 33 to press the protrusions 324 to allow the curved protrusions 334 to be engaged with the recesses between the protrusions 324. The curved protrusions 334 are engaged with the recesses between the protrusions 324 in a radial direction. When the wearer wears the shoes, a load is applied to the spike assembly, the blocks 333 are pushed outward in the radial direction, and the curved protrusions 334 may be guided by the slope of the recesses between the protrusions 324. Thus, the spike member 33 can be loosened from the base 32.
The present invention provides a spike assembly for sport shoes having a spike member securely connected to the base in an axial direction so that the wearer's weight does not affect the connection between the spike member and the base.